There are countless ways to package products. One such way is the use of a box, an example of which is shown in FIG. 1. The box 10 shown in FIG. 1 is made of a single sheet of cardboard or similar material which is cut and folded in order to maintain the shape of a rectangular box, as is well-known in the art. Specifically, the box 10 has a first side 14a, a second side 14b, a third side 14c and a fourth side 14d, each of which is successively coupled to and folded perpendicular to its neighboring sides. In addition, the box 10 has a strip 14e which extends from fourth side 14d and which overlaps and is fastened to the first side 14a. 
A bottom 12 of the box 10 is formed from first bottom flap 12a, second bottom flap 12b, third bottom flap 12c and fourth bottom flap 12d. Typically, the second bottom flap 12b and the fourth bottom flap 12d and folded toward each other until they are positioned perpendicular to the sides 14. Then, the first bottom flap 12a and the third bottom flap 12c are likewise folded toward each other until they also are positioned perpendicular to the sides 14. The first bottom flap 12a and the third bottom flap 12c are usually sized so that the edge 12e of the first bottom flap 12a abuts the edge 12f of the third bottom flap 12c. In order to maintain the edge 12e of the first bottom flap 12a in abutment with the edge 12f of the third bottom flap 12c, the edges 12e and 12f are typically stapled together. More specifically, a plurality of staples are employed along the lengths of the edges 12e and 12f, such that a first prong of each staple penetrates and fastens the edge 12e of the first bottom flap 12a, and a second prong of each staple penetrates and fastens the edge 12f of the third bottom flap 12c. 
Once the bottom of the box 10 has been fastened, the box 10 can be filled with any conceivable type of product. Once filled, the box 10 can then be closed and sealed. In order to seal the box, a top 16 of the box 10 is formed from a first top flap 16a, a second top flap 16b, a third top flap 16c and a fourth top flap 16d. Typically, the second top flap 16b and the fourth top flap 16d are folded toward each other until they are positioned perpendicular to the sides 14. Then, the first top flap 16a and the third top flap 16c are likewise folded toward each other until they also are positioned perpendicular to the sides 14. Again, the first top flap 16a and the third top flap 16c are usually sized so that the edge 16e of the first top flap 16a abuts the edge 16f of the third top flap 16c. In order to maintain the edge 16e of the first top flap 16a in abutment with the edge 16f of the third top flap 16c, the edges 16e and 16f are typically stapled together, whereby a plurality of staples are employed along the lengths of the edges 16e and 16f, such that a first prong of each staple penetrates and fastens the edge 16e of the first bottom flap 16a, and a second prong of each staple penetrates and fastens the edge 16f of the third bottom flap 16c. 
The conventionally employed method for sealing boxes, as described above, is labor-intensive in that the staples must be individually applied. In addition, this method is ineffective in that the boxes are inadequately sealed, e.g., there is space along the edges 16e and 16f in between the staples through which products may leak out of or escape from the box, or through which other substances may leak into or enter the box. Furthermore, the method is unsafe, in that the prongs of the staples may injure persons that are applying the staples to seal the box or persons that are opening the box. Also, the method is unsanitary. For instance, the staples that are employed may inadvertently puncture the products, such as food, inside the box. In addition, if the product or products in the box is food wrapped in individual packaging, the puncturing of the packaging may cause the food to spoil, creating health risks to consumers and causing economic loss to the producer of the food. In addition, the staples may oxidize or rust and thereby contaminate the food in the box, creating additional health problems and economic losses.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for sealing boxes.